The Seige of Karak Drazh
by NintendoGamerFMA
Summary: My first fan fiction sorry if its not very good. A story about a Dwarf thunderer and a Dwarf warrior trying to escape the stronghold of Karak Drazh while fighting through the invading orc army.
1. Chapter 1

Karak Drazh had been under siege for two days now, the orcs were relentless in their attack, our forces were weak and our supplies low. Ogrin leaned against a wall breathing heavily, he ran his fingers through his thick beard a looked round the corner two goblins were standing at the end of the corridor, Ogrin raised his rifle and fired. The goblin closest to him let out a scream of pain before landing lifelessly on the floor thick green blood ozzing from the bullet wound in his head. Seeing his fallen comrade the other goblin lunged forward in a blind rage swinging his spear aminlessly at Ogrin. Ogrin easily avoided the clumsy attack and struck the goblin with the butt of his rifle knocking him out. Ogrin was a thunderer and had been in the dwarven army for as long as he could remember, he had fought many battles and seen horrific things but none could compare with what was happening. The orcs and goblins had attacked without warnning and were now taking the great Dwarven stronghold by force, Ogrin had been seperated from the rest of his unit and was wandering the tunnels alone.  
>Ogrin quickly darted into an open door, a small group of orcs were holding another dwarf by the throat shouting at him in their foul language. Ogrin stood up he looked down the sights of his rifle and shouted<br>"For the dwarves!"

The orc holding the dwarf toppled over after being shot in the back, another orc next to him ran towards Ogrin swinging his large two handed sword wildly,Ogrin held his hands up to protect his face, fearing for his life. The orc took another step, then an axe pierced his chest and a look of shock came over the orcs face, before he collapsed onto the floor. The dwarf the other orc had been holding steped out from behind the body. Ogrin looked the dwarf up and down, he looked very similar to himself he was wearing heavy linked chainmail, and had a thick brown beard much like his own. This strange dwarf carried a large hand axe and a shield with him intead of the rifle that he was carying, Ogrin assumed he was a warrior.

The strange warrior walked over to him slowly cleaning the blade of his axe as he walked,

"Are you ok there friend?" He asked

"Aye, I`m fine, thanks for stopping that orc, without you `em greenskins would be having an early supper!" Ogrin replied cheerfuly

The other dwarf however remained somber in his attitude, not joining in with Ogrin`s jokes. The new dwarf streched his hand out towards orgin,

"Name`s Glormek, I`m a warrior in the High King`s army." He said with very little change in expresion

"I`m Ogrin, I`m part of a small group of thunderers in the dwarven army we patrol above ground and drive off invaders, most of my unit were killed when this invasion started." Ogrin hated to say those words, the memory came flooding back his best friend Thrdak cut in two by an orc weilding a massive axe, he shuddered to thinking about it.

"I was split off from my unit when they attacked the throne room, some night goblins colapsed a pillar on us me and two of my fellow warriors tried to climb it over but the goblins just shot at us, the two of them died right away, I was lucky the arrow only hit my shoulder." Glormek said.

"Mabye we should head out together, I mean even if the stronghold is lost we can still try to get to another stonghold mabye ask for help, or at least warn them of the danger."Ogrin suggested

"Aye, Karak Azul is not too far from here if we can get past those orcs we could make it there in a few days."

"So its setteled, we better start moving then!" And with that Ogrin and Glormek set off down the tunnel towards the exit.

They arrived at a large hallway that lead into the great hall and beyond that the living quarters, the once merry hall now stank of death and orc, Ogrin remembered sitting in this very hallway driking mead with his friends only a few days ago, but with all that had happened it seemed like a duo walked to the end of the hall way and pushed the door until it was slightly ajar then Ogrin looked through and was confronted by a horrific sight. At the head of the table was sat the biggest orc he had ever seen, the beast had massive bulking muscles large pointed teeth that looked more like fangs than anything else, he wore heavy black armour and had and a necklace, wich didn`t have gold or jewles hanging from it, instead it had skulls. Human skulls, elven skulls, dwarven skulls Ogrin could have swore that there was one for every race. Gathered around the table were several smaller orcs, a few goblins and sitting at the back of the room lying slumped against the wall was a troll.

Many different strategys raced through Ogrin`s mind thoughts of knocking down the pillars at the side of the room or getting some oil from the kitchens, pouring it on the table then lighting it with a torch. All these ideas however required one thing they did not have. Time. The dwarven forces were dwindling, soon the stronghold would be compeletly overun. They had to get out before that happened. Then Ogrin came up with an idea that was so far fetched, so insane that it just might work. He quickly explained his plan to Glormek, who reluctently agreed.

The two of them burst through the doors, Ogrin fired his rifle wildly killing any goblins that were stupid enough to walk into his line of sight. Glormek was handling the orcs running towards then taunting and jeering as fought. Then the big orc stood up, Ogrin could see now that he was the warchief he unbuckled a massive axe almost the size of two dwarves and let out a blood curdling war cry. He swung the massive axe through the air wildly, as if it weighed no less than a feather he sprinted towards Glormek who had just dispatched the last of the orcs and swung at him in a blind rage. It was time to put the plan into action...


	2. Chapter 2

Ogrin fired at the troll lying seemingly lifeless at the back of the room; the beast let out a low moaning sound and slowly lumbered to its feet. The troll seemed unaffected by the gunshot, but was now smashing the room in a blind rage. The war chief turned round when he heard the troll; Glormek seized the opportunity and ran at the war chief striking him in the back with his axe. The war chief screamed and yelped in pain, the two dwarves then ran at the orc war chief and tackled him into the trolls waiting arms. The dwarves sneaked out the room as the troll ripped the once fierce war chief limb from limb. Ogrin and Glormek bolted down the corridor to escape the distracted troll, the dogged through many different rooms and passageways, but all the time remained heading towards the exit. Ogrin looked around the corner, a night goblin patrol were stacking up dwarven corpses in the corner of the room. Ogrin felt sick, seeing his fallen comrades rotting in the corner of the room, his blood began to boil and he singled to Glormek to charge the night goblins.

The two dwarves ran blindly at the group of goblins forgetting all reason or logic, completely driven by rage. Ogrin shot left, right and centre hoping he would hit something. Glormek however was using much more controlled using swift, well-aimed attacks cleaving legs and arms with his axe. Eventually the two exhausted dwarves lay amid another pile of bodies, these however were not bodies of dwarves but of the putrid night goblins who killed them. Ogrin and Glormek staggered to their feet leaning on their weapons, they straightened themselves up and slowly walked out of the room. Night was fast approaching and the two dwarves decided they would need to make camp for the night before continuing their escape. They decided to make camp in one of the old servant quarters near the front of the stronghold. Glormek gathered some dry twigs and stacked them up next to the fireplace. Ogrin was leaning over the wash basin thinking about the day's events. In just a day, he had gone from patrolling the mountains hunting down orcs, to being hunted by them in his own stronghold! Ogrin ran his fingers slowly through his beard, then turned to the twigs took some tinder out of his bag and lit the bottom of the stack starting a fire that kept the dwarves warm all through the night.  
>The stronghold was still dark when they awoke and their fire had all but died out. Ogrin woke first and he quickly shook Glormek awake, he sprung to his feet clutching his axe. The dwarves quickly pulled on their armour and strapped up their weapons. As they were leaving Glormek stamped out the fire. Only a few more of the fallen strongholds hallways lay between the dwarves and the exit now, freedom was near. As the dwarves neared the large stone doors, their hopes for freedom were dashed. Three giant spiders with goblins sitting on them were patrolling the exit obviously trying to stop any dwarves who had escaped the scourge, from leaving the stronghold. Ogrin looked around the entrance hall hoping for some kind of inspiration for another plan, he saw a makeshift cage in the corner with a dozen or so angry dwarves waiting to be eaten inside it. In Ogrins mind another plan began to take shape...<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Ogrin's plan was simple he would distract the goblins and spiders, while Glormek snuck round behind them and broke the poorly made cage with his axe, freeing the dwarves. They were still ducked down behind a few crates when Ogrin finished explaining, Glormek was a reckless warrior and agreed to all of Ogrins plans no matter how low the success chance was. Ogrin jumped up from the crates first, he fired a shot at a goblin's head but his helmet stopped the bullet. The goblin was angered by this and chased after Ogrin. The goblins thundered down the hall after Ogrin, who shot and jeered at them as he ran. Glormek now left the safety of the crates and sprinted across the room to the cage; he swung his axe round and hit the bars of the cage, splintering the wood. The dwarves cheered on their rescuer, on the third hit the wooden bars broke, and the caged dwarves spilled out into the room. Ogrin was beginning to wonder if this plan had been such a good idea the spiders were faster than him and had almost caught up with him, he knew if they reached him he was dead. He turned to shoot at the spider's leg but his rife clicked. No bullets. Glormek charged down the hall with the group of newly freed dwarves behind him, they ran into the spiders slicing and shooting as they went, Ogrin cried out in happiness.

They large band of dwarves made their way back to the entrance Glormek found some of his friends among their number, Ogrin had no such luck he walked in silence. When they reached the large doors the dwarves looked around for their belongings, weapons and armour (they had been using goblin weapons during the battle) most of the dwarves found what they were looking for. After another hour or so the company was ready, they looked quite threatening, each one armed to the teeth with every manner of axe, hammer and rifle. The dwarves said goodbye to the stronghold that had been their home for so many years, some of the younger dwarves even shed tears. The next morning the pushed the doors open and walked out onto the mountainside. 

The outside of the stronghold was littered with corpses, both dwarven and orcish. Ogrin thought he saw a few familiar faces among the bodies but it was hard to tell. The great statues and masonry that had decorated the outside of the stronghold was now destroyed and defiled, replaced with foul orcish phrases and crude statues of demonic gods. The dwarves walked through the once great courtyard in solemn silence mourning for the great loss of life. Once they had walked down the great staircase they reached a pine forest, this forest had the putrid smell of orc. It seemed they were not out of danger just yet. The company of dwarves broke into a run, their chainmail and armour clanking as they went; Ogrin heard voices in the distance and the sound of footsteps. He charged forward with the rest of the dwarves behind him, they ran into a clearing weapons drawn, expecting to find orcs but instead they came across to very angry looking wood elf scouts.

The dwarves do not have a good history with the elves...


End file.
